the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 131
In Pan Post 131 the two Chimaats of either side in the Time Lock War, of the High Empire and of Mega Jonestown Prime, meet. They briefly battle but realise the futility of it and they decide to stop fighting each other and, instead, go to speak with their parents - Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor. Due to their memories being scrambled, one remembers speaking with their mother and one remembers speaking with their father so they go their separate ways. On their way they see Knightlord Thorn and Neith Lieren fighting each other. They know they are unable to stop each other so they mutually agree to kill their targets and so both Thorn and Neith are destroyed. The God-Monarch Chimaat goes to speak with Highemperor and demands that he stand down. He refuses to fight her but she insists he must or stop his war and she attacks him. Likewise the Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat fights with Imeryn Hypericum when she also refuses to stand down. The parents defeat their daughters but they do not feel the taste of victory. Post Chimaat Two identical young women streak through space, obliterating entire swaths of opposing forces at once. Across the gulf between them, their eyes glance each other's way every so often, and finally their eyes meet at the same time. They nod, and in two identically sparkling teleports - complete with a BAMFBamf article, Wikipedia.'' and the smell of turnips - they appear in front of each other, in the exact center of the interdimensional rift between Mega Jonestown Prime and Urbis Imperia.'' Chimaat: Hi there! Chimaat: Hey Evil Twin! Chimaat: I thought you were the evil twin. Chimaat: Am I? Perhaps I am. I get so mixed up. Chimaat: Din called one of us the evil twin anyway. Chimaat: But since we're the same, that means we're BOTH the evil twin! Both girls giggle hysterically, privy to inside jokes that only they/she know(s). Then their laughing fit subsides, their expressions serious, as they size each other up. Each one remembers this conflict from the other's point of view. Each one counters what she remembers with a different move, thus altering the other's memory, who then moves to counter that, altering the first one's memory, in an ever-changing cycle. Magic is cast more rapidly than the eye can follow, the girls zipping about in dizzying patterns as they seek to gain advantage over the other, but neither ever landing a blow. After only ten seconds - in which trillions of different powers were employed at incredible speed - they stop, facing each other again. Chimaat: Now I remember. Chimaat: We both remember each other. Chimaat: So neither of us can win! Chimaat: That also means neither of us can lose! They giggle hysterically again, before sobering. Chimaat: I suppose there's no point to this. Chimaat: Right. We should just skip this bit. Chimaat: And each go on to Mama and Daddy. Chimaat: I remember how it goes with Mama. Chimaat: And I remember how it goes with Daddy. Chimaat and Chimaat: Good luck! They laugh again, and hug each other tightly. Contrary to all popular Terran films, the space/time continuum does not unravel. A relatively short distance away, Knightlord Thorn and Neith Lieren pass by, zipping through the void as they combat each other, sword and bow, mind and body, tactics and strategy. Normally Thorn would be more than a match for the elfin Void Ranger, but with Thorn's wounds Neith is able to keep up with him blow for blow, parry for parry. Chimaat and Chimaat look at each other. Chimaat: Well, it's my job to destroy him. Chimaat: And mine to destroy her. Chimaat: We could try to stop each other. Chimaat: But then we'd stalemate again, and never get to Mama and Daddy. Chimaat: Ugh, this stupid war. Chimaat: We know. But it has to happen. Chimaat: It must be done. Chimaat: On the count of ten? Chimaat: One... Chimaat: Twelve... Chimaat: Tau... Chimaat: Negative 1,273 to the Yth power... Chimaat: TEN! Both girls turn and fire ferocious blasts of coruscating light from their hands. Thorn and Neith are engulfed, and utterly consumed. Chimaat and Chimaat nod, then fly past each other. God-Monarch Chimaat flies up to her father on the highest battlements of the tallest spire in the Stronghold of Powerplayers. God-Monarch Chimaat: Daddy. Highemperor: Chimaat, love. God-Monarch Chimaat: You know why I'm here. Highemp smiles indulgently. Highemperor: Surely you remember what I'm going to accomplish. You even helped accomplish it, by gathering all that power on Earth for Mega Jonestown Prime to use! God-Monarch Chimaat: This doesn't have to happen, Daddy. You can end the fight, walk away, and enjoy your harem forever. Highemp's eyes brighten, evidently remembering his pre-battle orgy the previous night. Highemperor: A lovely thought! And of course, I shall do exactly that - after I ascend to true Godhood over Forever and fill everyone and everything with utter eternal joy. God-Monarch Chimaat: No, Daddy. Stop the battle. You don't need true Godhood to be forever happy with your harem, do you? Highemp eyes her shrewdly. Highemperor: Do you remember something about how this turns out? God-Monarch Chimaat: I can't, Daddy. Not for sure. It's all vague and hazy. But I know it does not end well. Highemperor: None of my divinations have seen that. Even if something were to happen, you know how powerful I am. Powerful enough to change destiny! God-Monarch Chimaat: If you refuse to stop the battle, Daddy, I'll have to fight you. Highemp snorts in amusement. Highemperor: Don't be ridiculous, honey. I would never fight you. God-Monarch Chimaat: You will have to. The only way I will stand down is if you do. If you stand down from this entire terrible war. Highemperor: Chimaat-- But his daughter is already hurling bolts of power at him. Far away, Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat flies up to the balcony on which Imeryn still stands, gazing out at the battle. Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat: Mama. Imeryn: Chimaat, darling! Come enjoy the view! Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat: You know I'm the other Chimaat. Imeryn: Of course I do. Now come, sit. Look at this wonderful battle. Your father's lackeys deposed, my own onetime allies defanged before they could rise against me. It's so very perfect. Soon Highemp will be weakened enough to be no match for me! Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat: I can't let you do that, Mama. Imeryn: Don't be ridiculous, dear. Your good-for-nothing father abandoned the both of us. It's only right that he be brought to heel and held to account. Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat: No, Mama. Your bitterness precipitated this entire thing. All this death. End it. Either go back to him or leave him forever. Imeryn: And I suppose you're telling your father the same thing now? Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat nods. Imeryn: Well, aren't you a scamp. You shouldn't be lecturing to ME, young lady. Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat forbears to remind her mother that she is several billion years older than Imeryn now. Imeryn: Now be a good dear, and. Take. A. Seat. Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat: No, Mama. I won't let you do this. Imeryn: Then you must be brought to heel as well. She lashes out with mystic power, and Powerplayer Goddess raises a shield before retorting with her own abilities... In the end, there can be no victor to such a contest. Parents against daughter(s); such a fight can never be a victory unless it is never fought at all. One doubly-present time-muddled daughter trying to make her obsessed parents see reason. In the end, Chimaat has more potential power than her mother, but it has not developed yet, and perhaps even if it had it would not have matter, for Imeryn is in the heart of a narrative locus. In the end, Chimaat could not defeat her father, even with him holding back. In the end, Imeryn sits on her balcony still, with a senseless Chimaat in the chair next to her, as she gazes out across the gulf to see her former husband atop his own battlement. In the end, Highemp cradles his senseless daughter in his arms, staring out across the battle-torn void at his former wife, and blaming her for this. In the end, nobody wins. References External References Category:Pan Post Category:Post